<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Koi no Yokan by NessyDekker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538983">Koi no Yokan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessyDekker/pseuds/NessyDekker'>NessyDekker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessyDekker/pseuds/NessyDekker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae es un estudiante de Danza que un día se topa con Jongwoon, desde ese momento ambos experimentaran emociones y sensaciones que tendrán que descifrar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primavera estaba marchitándose cuando todo inició. Hyukjae caminaba por los pasillos al lado de su mejor amigo rodeados por una multitud de estudiantes y el calor sofocante del final de la estación. Era un día extraño, desde que se había despertado esa mañana no dejaba de sentirse ansioso, como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder en cualquier momento. Al finalizar su última clase antes de la hora de la comida un vacío se comenzó a formar en la parte superior de su estómago, era muy diferente a los días en los que se despertaba tarde y no tenía tiempo de tomar un desayuno en forma, no era hambre, era la anticipación acumulandose en su ser.</p>
<p>—¿Hyukjae?—preguntó su amigo con ligera preocupación—¿Me estás escuchando?</p>
<p>Eso pareció sacar al joven de su estado adormecido.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo.</p>
<p>—Todo el día has estado raro, pero no creí que me ignorarias Hyung—dijo el chico formando un pequeño puchero con sus labios.</p>
<p>Hyukjae rio ligeramente sacudiendo su cabeza, a veces se preguntaba si su mejor amigo era tan infantil y lindo a propósito.</p>
<p>—Lo siendo, Hae, no quería ignorarte.—Eso pareció ser suficiente para tranquilizar a su amigo y siguieron caminando hasta la escalera para bajar al siguiente piso. </p>
<p>Lee Donghae seguía relatando cómo había sido su salida a un nuevo restaurante el día anterior con otro de sus amigos cuando sucedió. Ambos chicos habían girado a la izquierda para tomar nuevamente las escaleras hasta el último piso cuando un muchacho que subía rápidamente se estrelló contra Hyukjae, quien no se esperaba que algo así sucediera y terminó cediendo ante la fuerza del impulso. </p>
<p>Hyukjae apenas registró lo que pareció una exclamación de asombro por parte de su amigo y una mata de cabello negro frente a sus ojos. Luego sintió un dolor agudo en el trasero y cómo todo su cuerpo golpeaba contra una superficie dura, entonces todo el aire en sus pulmones abandonó su cuerpo cuando algo cayó sobre él y casi al mismo tiempo su cabeza golpeó contra el piso. Durante unos segundos el joven sólo pudo sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo.</p>
<p>—¡Hyuk!—gritó Donghae asustado. Algunas personas que pasaban se quedaron viendo a los chicos en el suelo pero no hicieron nada.</p>
<p>—¿Qué demonios?—exclamó Hyukjae incapaz de incorporarse.</p>
<p>La persona que estaba sobre él levantó su torso y su rostro ayudándose de sus manos, todavía sin decir nada. Fue cuando Hyukjae encontró sus ojos y por unos segundos olvidó todo lo que le rodeaba. Un par de orbes negras lo hipnotizaron, tan penetrantes que podía sentir como desnudaba su alma. Una sensación cálida se abrió paso en su pecho, estaba seguro que jamás había visto a ese chico en su vida, no obstante su mirada era familiar como un recuerdo lejano que regresaba a él. El joven podría jurar que estuvo perdido en la mirada del otro chico por horas, pero escasos segundos habían transcurrido cuando la voz de su mejor amigo preguntándole si estaba bien hizo que ambos rompieran el contacto visual, con algo de torpeza los dos se pusieron de pie y entonces Hyukjae pudo presenciar algo aún más extraño, una luz azul sobre el hombro izquierdo del estudiante que momentos antes había caído sobre él. Vio como los ojos del chico se abrían con sorpresa, tan expresivos que Hyukjae no pudo evitar sonreír. </p>
<p>«Es muy lindo», pensó y enseguida sacudió la cabeza, no podía ir por ahí pensando que cualquier extraño era lindo. Las personas a su alrededor habían retomado sus caminos y el destello azul había desaparecido.</p>
<p>—¿Estas bien?—dijo Donghae volviendo a romper el momento entre los chicos.</p>
<p>—¿Ah?...—musitó el joven estudiante girando su rostro para ver a su amigo— Estoy bien, ¿y tú?—dijo dirigiéndose al otro muchacho. </p>
<p>—E-estoy bien—dijo visiblemente apenado—, lo siento mucho—se disculpó al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.</p>
<p>Huykjae lo observó en silencio, parecía ser un poco más joven que él, delgado, con el cabello negro y lo suficientemente largo en la parte delantera para casi cubrir sus ojos si no los peinara hacia los lados. Era un chico guapo, no era el chico más hermoso del mundo, pero por alguna razón Hyukjae no pudo evitar pensar que era el chico más lindo que había visto. La belleza de ese joven era diferente, se sentía sumamente familiar, como si su cerebro lo hubiera reconocido cómo hermoso mucho tiempo atrás.</p>
<p>—¿Hyuk?—susurró Donghae a su lado preocupado.</p>
<p>—¿Eh?...sí no te preocupes...—dijo Hyukjae buscando los ojos del chico.</p>
<p>—Jongwoon, soy Kim Jongwoon—dijo el muchacho presionando sus labios en una sonrisa y dio una pequeña reverencia —. Lo siento de verdad, olvidé algo importante en un salón y no me fijé por donde iba.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes. Soy Lee Hyukjae y mi amigo es Lee Donghae—ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia.</p>
<p>Entonces un sonido llamó la atención de los muchachos. Hyukjae giró los ojos a sabiendas de qué era aquel sonido y, más importante aún, quién lo había ocasionado.</p>
<p>—Lo siento—exclamó Donghae apenado cubriéndose el estómago con sus manos.</p>
<p>—Creo que nos iremos ya, antes de que Donghae muera de hambre—dijo Hyukjae aguantándose la risa.</p>
<p>—¡Hyun!</p>
<p>Jongwoon los observó con interés, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y se sentía tan seca que se humedeció los labios con su lengua, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para el chico con el que había  chocado. Era extraño, cómo sintió su cara calentarse un momento al sentir los ojos de Hyukjae sobre él. Sobre sus labios.</p>
<p>—De nuevo les pido una disculpa—dijo Jongwoon mirando al suelo.</p>
<p>—No es nada—contestó Hyukjae negando con su cabeza.</p>
<p>—Nos vemos—dijo Donghae cuando pasaron a su lado agitando su mano. Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la escalera para seguir bajando.—¿Estás seguro que estás bien?—preguntó a su amigo cuando lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor al bajar las escaleras.</p>
<p>—Me duele un poco, pero está bien.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo. Nunca lo había visto—dijo Donghae pensativamente, su amigo lo observó con curiosidad e hizo un sonido de reconocimiento—, pero él parecía conocernos o bueno, parecía que te conocía.</p>
<p>Hyukjae asintió con su cabeza y se tomó la barbilla pensando, en realidad él tampoco recordaba conocer al extraño chico pero se sentía muy familiar como si en realidad no fuera la primera vez que lo veía y se lo hizo saber a su amigo.</p>
<p>—Quizás ha visto alguna de nuestras presentaciones—dijo el más joven cuando llegaron a la cafetería.</p>
<p>—Podría ser.</p>
<p>«Pero estoy seguro que lo recordaría, su mirada destacaría entre un mar de gente», pensó Hyukjae pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Donghae era su mejor amigo desde que era un adolescente, era la persona a la que más confianza le tenía pero en ese momento ni siquiera podía entenderse a sí mismo. Obviamente su mejor amigo sabía que algo sucedía, para algunas personas podría parecer despistado e inclusive estúpido pero Donghae era un chico muy perspicaz cuando se trataba de las emociones de la gente y aún más cuando involucraba al chico que había sido su mejor amigo la mitad de su vida, pero conocía a Hyukjae y sabía que presionarlo sólo lo alejaría. Ya su amigo le contaría todo por voluntad propia.</p>
<p>El resto del día fue aún más tedioso de lo que había sido la mañana para Hyukjae,  por la tarde tenía  un par de clases de baile y en ninguna de ellas logró concentrarse lo suficiente, sabía que había estado a punto de ser sacado del aula en un par de ocasiones. Cuando todas sus clases habían terminado la tensión de todo el día se había acumulado en su espalda y su cuello, ya había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza, para ese momento Donghae ya lo había abandonado para ir a su trabajo. No había sido que estuviera pensando en ese chico, «Jongwoon», proporcionó su mente, todo el tiempo, sólo...había sentido como si su cabeza estuviera bajo el agua, no podía concentrarse en nada. Ni siquiera la cara de ese chico se veía nítida en su mente. </p>
<p>Hasta que lo vió. De pie junto a un árbol cerca de la salida, con su mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros y la vista fija en su celular. Por primera vez notó que sus manos eran pequeñas, al menos lo parecían en comparación con su celular. Sus labios estaban curvados en un puchero adorable que luego desapareció con un chasquido de su lengua y su mirada se había estrechado. Lucía molesto. Suspiró y echó su cabeza atrás viendo hacia el cielo, luego giró su cabeza en su dirección y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Sintiendose un poco tonto por estar parado viendo fijamente a un chico que apenas habia conocido en ese día movió su mano en alto saludandolo. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Jongwoon, quien comenzó a avanzar hasta el otro estudiante.</p>
<p>—Hola.</p>
<p>—Hola—contestó Hyukjae carraspeando un poco, sintió su boca seca.</p>
<p>La primera vez que habían hablado había estado tan ocupado con los ojos del chico que no prestó mucha atención a su voz, pero estando frente a él nuevamente dejó que la voz profunda y aterciopelada acariciara sus oídos. </p>
<p>—¡YESEX!—gritó alguien a lo lejos. </p>
<p>Jongwoon cerró los ojos con frustración apretando sus labios en una línea recta y se giró para encontrarse con un chico de facciones afiladas y una cabellera que le llegaba a los hombros.</p>
<p>—Hola Heechul-hyung—dijo Jongwoon con una mueca de resignación.</p>
<p>El recién llegado no contestó, se quedó al lado de su dongsaeng con una de sus manos en la cadera observando a Hyukjae de los pies a la cabeza con detenimiento. Finalmente la mirada a amenazante se fijó en el rostro del chico.</p>
<p>—No sabía que tenías un nuevo amigo—dijo tranquilamente sin apartar su mirada.</p>
<p>—No es...no somos amigos, nos conocimos esta mañana.—Jongwoon intentó explicar, aunque nunca entendería porque a veces su Hyung se comportaba así, ni siquiera Leeteuk-hyung era tan molesto.</p>
<p>—Seguro es una gran historia, nos la contaran después. Vamos, nos están esperando—dijo el mayor tomando el codo de Jongwoon al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.</p>
<p>Hyukjae se quedó parado sintiéndose fuera de lugar.</p>
<p>—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?—Preguntó Heechul por encima del hombro.</p>
<p>Jongwoon giró su cabeza para ver al chico que apenas conocía negar con la cabeza antes de caminar a su lado. Sin saber muy bien que estaba sucediendo se sintió cálido. </p>
<p>Ambos sonrieron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol ya había iniciado su descenso cuando los tres jóvenes caminaban rumbo a un café a unas cuadras de la universidad, no era la cafetería en la que Donghae trabajaba y en la que Hyukjae pasaba mucho tiempo debido al café e internet gratuito, pero de acuerdo con Kim Heechul el café era bueno.</p><p>—La descubrió Yesung, ya sabes—dijo señalando a su amigo con la cabeza—, ama esos sitios. </p><p>—¡Hyung!—replicó el chico exasperado.</p><p>—¿Qué? Amas las cafeterías, tomar el té y todo ese tipo de cosas.</p><p>—¿Y vas a contarle todos mis hobbies?</p><p>—Claro, cuanto antes te conozca mejor.</p><p>Jongwoon miró a su amigo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. Parecía que sabía que nunca podría ganar esa discusión. Hyukjae también estaba seguro que no podría, había conocido al otro chico por unos minutos, pero era algo que podría asegurar sin temor a equivocarse. Simplemente Kim Heechul era una fuerza contra la que no se podía luchar. </p><p>Pronto llegaron al café que se dirigían, Hyukjae comenzaba a cuestionarse por qué había seguido a esos chicos, ni siquiera los conocía y podía haberse negado en cualquier momento, pero ahí estaba entrando al café detrás de ellos. El sitio era tranquilo, había una mezcla de olores entre el café, los diferentes tés, canela y algo dulce. Todo el lugar parecía rústico y acogedor. Los chicos subieron las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, en la que había menos personas, unos chicos ocupaban una mesa junto a la pared de cristal que daba a la calle y se dirigieron a ellos.</p><p>—Llegan tarde—dijo un chico de cabello castaño y un solo hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.</p><p>—Hola hyung—saludó Jongwoon a los chicos cuando estuvieron cerca con un tono cansado—, fue culpa de Heechul-hyung.</p><p>—¿Ahora fue mi culpa? Pero no te quejaste cuando estabas platicando con tu amigo—dijo el aludido molesto mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía—, además Wookie ni siquiera ha llegado.</p><p>Jongwoon sólo rodó los ojos y tomó el codo de Hyukjae para llevarlo a las sillas vacías, un chico visiblemente más alto que los otros y con rostro varonil lo veía con abierta curiosidad.</p><p>—¿Hyung?— preguntó el chico varonil.</p><p>—Él es Lee Hyukjae, nos conocimos esta mañana y Heechul-hyung decidió que nos acompañara— contestó Jongwoon la pregunta no formulada de su dongsaeng.</p><p>—Mucho gusto, soy Choi Siwon—dijo el chico varonil luego de ponerse de pie y dar una pequeña reverencia que fue respondida por el otro joven. </p><p>— Soy Jungsoo, pero puedes llamarme Leeteuk—Dijo el chico con el hoyuelo en la mejilla mientras sonreía ampliamente. </p><p>—Mucho gusto— contestó Hyukjae respondiendo a la reverencia del otro chico.</p><p>—¿Ordenaron algo?—Preguntó Jongwoon al tiempo que tomaba asiento e instaba a su nuevo amigo a hacer lo mismo.</p><p>— Aún no, Hyung. Los estábamos esperando— contestó Siwon.</p><p>Jongwoon se quedó en silencio y alcanzó el menú, se entretuvo revisandolo mientras Hyukjae miraba al alrededor. No conocía a esos chicos, debería estar en su casa trabajando en el ensayo que tenía que entregar próximamente o descansando. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado luego de la última práctica, aunque se había sentido más ligero cuando se encontró con Jongwoon… Yesex, proporcionó su mente, el amigo de Jongwoon lo había llamado Yesex cuando se encontraron. Hyukjae estrechó sus ojos alejándolos del punto muerto en la mesa que había estado viendo cuando comenzó a divagar y pasándolo en el chico que había conocido esa mañana. Es muy guapo, pensó, no era guapo como el chico Siwon, era guapo de una manera más suave, más bien hermoso. Entonces los ojos negros del chico estuvieron frente a los suyos. De inmediato Hyukjae sintió cómo el calor se extendía por sus mejillas y sus orejas, desvió la mirada y se aseguró que los amigos de Jongwoon no lo hubieran visto. Siwon y Jung-Leeteuk estaban hablando, Heechul lo miraba triunfante. Estaba jodido, no sabía exactamente por qué pero sabía que esa sonrisa en el rostro de ese hombre no le traería nada nuevo.</p><p>—Oh, Wookie llegó—dijo Leeteuk suavemente antes de que Heechul pudiera decir algo.</p><p>—Hola—dijo el chico recién llegado sentándose en la última silla libre. Era visiblemente más joven que los otros chicos.</p><p>—Él es Lee Hyukjae — dijo Jongwoon antes de que siquiera el más joven preguntara—. Él es Kim Ryeowook. </p><p>Ambos chicos asintieron y dieron una pequeña reverencia, en medio de todo Heechul dijo que tenía hambre por estar esperando al más joven del grupo, pero el chico se defendió diciendo que había avisado con anticipación que saldría más tarde ese día. Kim Heechul se burló y Hyukjae hizo una nota mental de nunca meterse con el chico. A su lado Jongwoon tenía una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a revisar el menú, Hyukjae hizo lo mismo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comido aunque las clases prácticas lo habían agotado, pero faltaban unas horas para la cena.</p><p>Finalmente todos habían ordenado, mientras Ryeowook se quejaba de la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que entregar la siguiente semana. Entonces se enteró que tanto Leeteuk como Heechul y Siwon estudiaban artes escénicas, mientras que el más joven y Jongwoon estudiaban Música. Se enteró además que sólo Siwon y Ryeowook eran más jóvenes que él.</p><p>— ¿Eres un año mayor que yo?— cuestionó Hyukjae sorprendido.</p><p>—Al parecer, ¿es un problema?— preguntó Jongwoon con una expresión seria.</p><p>—No, yo…yo creí que eras más joven que yo.</p><p>Mientras veía directamente a los ojos del chico de cabello negro escuchó la risa de Heechul, nada sutil.</p><p>—Puedo preguntar ¿cómo se conocieron?—  preguntó Siwon con cuidado. Era un chico decente desde la perspectiva de Hyukjae, un chico que podía ir a la iglesia todos lo domingos, ayudar a las ancianas a cruzar la calle, que lo llevaría a casa si se emborrachaba y seguramente dejaría un vaso con agua y analgesicos al lado de su cama luego de asegurarse que no muriera ahogado en su propio vómito. Siwon le caía bien. </p><p>Jongwoon dejó escapar un suspiro largo.</p><p>— ¿Recuerdas que olvidé el cuaderno donde escribo mis canciones?—el otro chico asintió— Salí corriendo a buscarlo, cuando estaba subiendo al segundo piso me topé con él. </p><p>Todos se quedaron en silencio.</p><p>—¿Quieres decir que lo derribaste?— preguntó Ryeowook riendo. Jongwoon lo miró molesto.</p><p>— ¡Oh Dios mío!—exclamó Heechul en medio de risas— Tu vida es una jodida película adolescente.</p><p>Tanto Hyukjae como Jongwoon se sonrojaron.</p><p>—¡Hyung!</p><p>—Heechul deja de molestar a Yesung—ordenó Leeteuk a pesar de que se estaba riendo también. </p><p> —¿No se lastimaron?—preguntó Siwon aunque también reía.</p><p>—Él cayó sobre mí en realidad.</p><p>Quizás si ese día no hubiera sido tan extraño Hyukjae hubiera podido filtrar ese pensamiento, pero estaba tan cansado y la presencia de Jongwoon combinado con el recuerdo de esa mañana no lo estaban ayudando en nada. Jamás había estado tan rojo en su vida. El causante de su tormento sólo fijó la vista en la mesa y la sombra de su cabello ayudó a cubrir su incomodidad. Podía escuchar la risa estruendosa de los amigos de Jongwoon. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas a él?</p><p>La comida ya había llegado y posiblemente Leeteuk se había apiadado de ellos, las burlas seguían, pero supuso que podría ser peor. Sus amigos no lo hubieran dejado libre tan fácil, entendió también que Heechul no era tan malo, cuando vió que Jongwoon apenas comió dejó de ser tan insistente. Interesante forma de conseguir novio, Yesex, había dicho el mayor. Hyukjae se moría por preguntar por qué Jongwoon tenía al parecer 3 nombres diferentes pero entre toda la incomodidad no había encontrado la oportunidad para hacerlo. Finalmente el tiempo de calidad entre amigos había terminado. Estaban dejando el café cuando Heechul le entregó un papel doblado. Era un número telefónico.</p><p> —Es de Yesung—dijo el mayor.</p><p>Tanto él como Jongwoon se sorprendieron. </p><p>—Está bien—susurró el dueño del número.</p><p>—Asegúrate de llamarlo—dijo Heechul sin que nadie más lo escuchara. </p><p>Hyukjae se quedó mirando a la espalda de Yesung hasta que giró en la esquina. ¿Qué jodidos había pasado ese día?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me tardé dos semanas en subir este capítulo porque pasaron cosas en otro fandom y no supe manejar la situación, emocionalmente me sobrepasó y no pude escribir nada. <br/>Si a alguien le importa, lo siento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAPÍTULO 3</p><p>La pantalla estaba en blanco, no había ni una palabra escrita en la hoja de texto abierta, tan solo el cursor parpadeando como instándolo a iniciar su escritura, pero su mente se encontraba vacía. No podía concentrarse en los últimos días por más que lo había intentando y estaba comenzando a hartarse de la situación. Había intentado ignorar el tirón de su mente hacía los recuerdos de cierto joven estudiante de Danza que había conocido recientemente, pero no había forma en que la suave sonrisa del chico desapareciera. No es que estuviera pensando en él todo el tiempo, eran más bien sus recuerdos entrelazados con una sensación de vacío. Además se sentía ansioso, ya habían pasado un par de días desde que había conocido a ese chico y no lo había vuelto a ver.</p><p>Todo era culpa de su Hyung, si Kim Heechul no hubiera sido un idiota y no le hubiera dado su número de celular no estaría sentado ahí esperando una llamada, un mensaje o cualquier señal de reconocimiento del chico. Se sentía patético. </p><p>Ese día en la mañana Heechul-hyung se había sentado a su lado en una de las clases que compartían, le había preguntado si su novio, como le gustaba llamarlo, le había mandado un mensaje o algo. Jongwoon lo miró de soslayo, a veces simplemente quería golpear a su hyung.</p><p>—No tenías que haberle dado mi número, hyung—susurró molesto.</p><p>—Eres mi bobo dongsaeng.—Jongwoon giró a verlo visiblemente molesto— Claro que tenía que darle tu número, eres muy lento para esas cosas. </p><p>—¿Muy lento?—Definitivamente lo iba a matar, no le importaría que fuera Kim Heechul y la venganza fuera dolorosa y humillante.</p><p>— Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que te gusta. </p><p>Y así fue cómo la característica falta de sutileza de su hyung le jodio la vida. Como si se tratara de una estúpido drama la puerta del aula se abrió y el profesor camino dentro para iniciar su clase, a la cual Jongwoon ni siquiera prestó atención y tan pronto como terminó salió huyendo de ahí. Huyendo de su amigo y sus tonterías. </p><p>A Jongwoon no podía gustarle Hyukjae aunque le hubiera parecido lindo desde el instante en que lo conoció y se hubiera sentido tan bien estando a su lado a pesar de que lo había conocido unos minutos nada más. Eso sólo pasaba en las películas y los dramas. Él no era gay. No lo era a pesar de que jamás le había gustado una mujer y su única novia lo había sido por la presión ejercida por sus padres, que nunca hubiera sentido nada por ella cuando la besó no significaba nada. Quizás podría ser un poco gay, pero eso no significaba que el chico le gustara, aunque no podía ser gay. Había escuchado que era raro lo suficiente en su vida como para añadirle algo como la homosexualidad a su situación. </p><p>No le gustaba Lee Hyukjae y no quería volver a verlo.</p><p>Quizás el universo lo odiaba, porque en ese momento su celular sonó, una parte de su ser esperaba que fuera alguno de sus amigos y otra parte rebelde e idiota queria que fuera el estudiante de Danza. Odiaba su vida. </p><p>El mensaje era de un número desconocido y por el contenido del mismo se trataba de Lee Hyukjae. Jongwoon permaneció sentado observando su celular hasta que la pantalla se oscureció, ni siquiera podía entender sus pensamientos. Un segundo mensaje llamó su atención y se apresuró a contestar. </p><p>Hablar a través de una pantalla era muy diferente a hacerlo en persona, pero aún así se las arregló para sentir la emoción acumulandose en su estómago. Quizás el chico podría gustarle un poco.</p><p>Jongwoon vivía cerca de la universidad compartiendo departamento con algunos de sus amigos, así que cuando Huykjae dijo que estaba en una cafetería cercana aceptó reunirse con él. Estoy loco, pensó, pero tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de su departamento. Era casi la hora de la cena, el ambiente ya había refrescado y la gente caminaba a su alrededor, pero de alguna forma no les prestaba atención. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se preguntó cuando estuvo frente a la cafetería a la que había sido invitado, pasó un poco de saliva porque su garganta se sentía seca pero sólo consiguió que se formara una sensación de vacío en su estómago, como si de verdad hubiera un agujero donde deberían estar sus vísceras y eso ocasionara que sus piernas le temblaran. Alguien lo golpeó en su costado cuando pasó junto a él y decidió que se armaría de valor para entrar. No había caminado hasta ahí sólo para quedarse parado. </p><p>Dentro lo recibió un ambiente moderno, las abundantes luces simulaban las utilizadas en los teatros, todo era blanco y ordenado, bastante abierto. Y  al fondo, junto a la ventana, estaba la fuente de su tormento. Avanzó con decisión hasta el otro chico, dispuesto a intercambiar algunas palabras con él y deshacerse de todas las sensaciones incómodas que lo habían estado acompañando. </p><p>—Hey— saludó el estudiante de Danza al recién llegado cuando éste aún se encontraba a varios pasos de su mesa—, en verdad que vives cerca. </p><p> — Hola, no tenía motivos para mentir — Contestó Jongwoon ligeramente tenso, se sentía incómodo parado frente al otro chico.</p><p>Una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Hyukjae haciéndose tan grande que se mostraban sus dientes. </p><p>— No lo sé, podrías haber mentido— dijo el menor encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.</p><p>Jongwoon lo miró molesto aún sin sentarse y el otro chico comenzó a reírse, algunas personas comenzaron a fijar su atención en ellos y el mayor se sintió aún más molesto. Para Hyukjae era divertido, Jongwoon lucía gracioso cuando se enojaba. </p><p>— Lo siento— dijo aún riendo—, anda, siéntate. </p><p>El otro chico se sentó no muy convencido ¿en qué momento decidió que era una buena idea reunirse con ese sujeto?</p><p>—Sabes, desde el día que te conocí tengo una duda, pero no sabía cómo preguntar.— Jongwoon agudizó su mirada— Cuando nos topamos me dijiste que te llamabas Kim Jongwoon, pero tus amigos te llamaron de formas diferentes...Yesex</p><p>—¡Oh por Dios! No me llames así—dijo rápidamente el chico ante la expresión asombrada del otro—. Es una larga historia ¿está bien?</p><p>—Tenemos tiempo, ni siquiera has ordenado—contestó el otro chico con una sonrisa presumida. Jongwoon sólo suspiró cansado. </p><p>—De acuerdo.</p><p>Hyukjae observó con una sonrisa burlona al estudiante de música todo el tiempo que le tomó ordenar, pudo notar como Jongwoon se esforzaba en ser educado con el mesero aunque sus burlas lo hubieran molestado. Sabía que si presionaba los botones correctos el chico frente a él podría romper su fachada de perfecta cortesía. Cuando el mesero se retiró para llevar su orden Jongwoon se encontró con la mirada expectante de Hyukjae, por un momento estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos.</p><p>—Un día Heechul-hyung no estaba hablando de cómo se convertiría en una estrella del teatro, dijo que sería tan maravilloso que tendría una marquesina en Broadway con su nombre. —Hyukjae asintió—Dijo que él había nacido para ser una estrella, que incluso su nombre era apropiado. No sé cómo de pronto estaba hablando del nombre de Leeteuk-hyung, dijo que necesitaba algo más especial y Teukie eligió ese nombre. A veces son muy exagerados—dijo el estudiante de Música con una pequeña risa que el otro chico imitó. En ese momento el mesero llegó con sus bebidas. </p><p>—¿Entonces te dieron un nombre artístico también?—preguntó Hyukjae luego de probar su capuccino.</p><p>—Ellos creyeron que era adecuado, significa "arte con la voz"—dijo avergonzado.</p><p>—¿Entonces eres un gran cantante?—cuestionó el bailarín de forma juguetona.</p><p>—Mejor que tú, seguro.</p><p>Antes de que pudieran continuar el mesero había llevado su comida a la mesa.</p><p>—¿Y cual es la historia detrás de Yesex?—preguntó el menor cuando el otro chico tomaba un sorbo de su café.</p><p>Jongwoon tosió varias veces antes de mirar furiosamente al hombre frente a él, quién sólo reía como si no hubiera estado a punto de morir. </p><p>—¿Qué?—preguntó Hyukjae ante la severa mirada. </p><p>Jongwoon quería golpearlo.</p><p>—Heechul-hyung cree que es un brillante juego de palabras. </p><p>Antes de que Hyukjae pudiera hacer algún comentario Jongwoon volvió a mirarlo de forma intimidante, el otro chico sonrió respuesta pero no volvieron a tocar más el tema del sobrenombre que tanto odiaba. Entonces Jongwoon se deleitó con la sonrisa juguetona del otro chico y por un instante se percató de lo ligero que se sentía. </p><p>Tal vez podría ser un poco gay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado. No creo que ni el Yesung ni el Hyukjae de esta historia sean homosexuales fuera del clostet. Así que elegí un poco de conflicto. <br/>Igual espero les haya gustado. <br/>Hasta el próximo domingo :*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongwoon sabía que su nuevo amigo estudiaba Danza, pero era un pensamiento abstracto por sí mismo, el conocimiento del hecho no lo preparó para la experiencia de presenciar el acto en sí. Hyukjae bailaba muy bien, excelente mejor dicho, la forma en la que su cuerpo se movía fluidamente era absorbente. Había cierta sensualidad natural en cada uno de sus movimientos que funcionaban como un centro de gravedad que atraía al cantante. </p><p>Conocía a otro de los chicos que estaban ensayando porque era el amigo de Hyukjae pero ni siquiera él podía robar su atención. No con el sudor viajando sobre la piel del chico y el cabello negro meciendose aquí y allá mientras su mirada oscura se posaba de vez en cuando en el propio Jongwoon. </p><p>«Tal vez si soy gay», pensó el joven estudiante de música, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en un pensamiento recurrente.</p><p>No quería detenerse demasiado en esa idea, desde la última vez que había visto a Hyukjae la forma en la que se auto-percibia no era la misma que antes. Siempre había pensado que ser homosexual era algo no bueno, es decir, si fuera algo normal por lo menos habría conocido a alguien así ¿no? Pero Jongwoon no conocía a nadie gay fuera de algunos famosos y personajes extranjeros. Además, era el hijo mayor. «Tengo que formar una familia», se dijo mentalmente. «Debo dejar de pensar en esto». </p><p>La canción había terminado, los bailarines estaban buscando sus botellas de agua para refrescarse cuando Jongwoon sintió una presencia conocida acercándose a él. Ni siquiera se había percatado que había dejado de ver la práctica para fijar su mirada en el suelo frente a él. </p><p>—¿Fue tan aburrido?—preguntó el bailarín. </p><p>—¿Eh…?—Exclamó desconcertado el joven mayor. En respuesta el hombre frente a él comenzó a reírse suavemente—Lee Hyukjae —dijo Jongwoon con la mirada estrechada. </p><p>—Te veías gracioso—contestó el aludido sin inmutarse mientras se sentaba en posición de loto frente al mayor.</p><p>—A veces me pregunto por qué sigo hablándote. </p><p>—¡No seas malo, hyung!</p><p>«Nunca debí decirle que estaba bien hablarme de forma informal» pensó Jongwoon con pesar. </p><p>—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó el mayor cuando vio como los labios de su nuevo amigo formaban un puchero similar al pico de un pato. Por un momento quiso reírse de ello.</p><p>—No estabas viendo la práctica, ¿tan mal estuvo?</p><p>Jongwoon estaba sorprendido de lo que el otro joven le decía, no se esperaba una acusación como tal y menos cuando toda la práctica había estado observando fijamente al bailarín frente a él. Tuvo la sensación, desde dentro de su ser, que Lee Hyukjae sabía que su acusación era falsa en todos los sentidos. </p><p>«Le gusta jugar» pensó divertido.</p><p>—No son malos—contestó el cantante para luego reírse de la expresión del otro chico.</p><p>—¡Chicos, fin del descanso! ¡Vamos a comenzar desde el principio!</p><p>Hyukjae dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su nuevo amigo y tomó un poco de agua poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta al centro del salón de prácticas junto con sus otros compañeros.</p><p>La música llenó nuevamente el lugar cuando todos retomaron sus posiciones. Jongwoon se sumió de nuevo en la cautivante tarea de observar la danza de Hyukjae. Era un espectáculo.</p><p>Mientras tanto, el estudiante de danza era consciente de los ojos oscuros que observaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Desde que había conocido a Kim Jongwoon supo que no había forma de que un par de ojos tan profundos pudieran pasar desapercibidos. Sentía como el joven cantante diseccionaba cada movimiento, se sentía tan observado que en un inicio había sido difícil para él seguir el ritmo de la coreografía, pero luego había seguido una necesidad de demostrarle a su hyung de lo que era capaz. Se sintió avergonzado por un pequeño instante de necesitar la valoración de un chico que acaba de conocer pero decidió ignorar esos pensamientos y darlo todo en la práctica. </p><p>Y funcionó. Sabía que había impresionado al cantante aunque no lo hubiera escuchado de su boca y era suficiente por el momento. </p><p>Después de reunirse con Jongwoon en la cafetería días antes había llegado a la resolución de que no lucharía con lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Ese día había llegado a su departamento con más energía que cualquier otro día a pensar de que no había tenido un horario sencillo, pensó que la reunión con su nuevo amigo podría tener algo que ver, pero no ahondó mucho en sus pensamientos. Su mejor amigo estaba sentado frente al televisor comiendo un refrigerio tardío al parecer, mientras veía un drama que no supo identificar. </p><p>—Hola—saludó el mayor sentándose a su lado.</p><p>—Hola Huyk—contestó el otro con su dulce sonrisa—, creí que hoy llegarías más temprano.</p><p>—Me quedé en el café.</p><p>Donghae hizo un sonido de reconocimiento y siguió viendo la televisión, mientras su mejor amigo comenzaba a sentir la culpa subiendo desde su estómago. Los últimos días se había sentido como si le estuviera ocultando algo al chico que había sido como su hermano desde que podía recordar, aunque el hecho de que ni siquiera Hyukjae supiera qué estaba pasando había apartado la culpa, dejó de creer que era una buena justificación. </p><p>«Incluso podría ayudarme a entender» pensó apenado.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez has sentido que conoces a alguien de toda la vida pero sólo lo has visto un par de veces?—preguntó en voz baja el mayor.</p><p>—Claro, contigo—respondió simplemente el otro sonriendo. </p><p>—No me refiero a eso...es diferente.</p><p>—¿Diferente?—Preguntó Donghae girando su rostro para ponerle toda su atención a su mejor amigo. </p><p>—¿Recuerdas el chico con el que choque el otro día?—Donghae asintió—, se sentía muy familiar. Su rostro, su mirada, su presencia, se sentían muy familiares. </p><p>—¿Cómo si lo hubieras conocido en otra vida?—cuestionó el menor con emoción.</p><p>—Algo así...no lo sé, es extraño, jamás me había sucedido algo así y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso ¿sabes?</p><p>—Tampoco me ha pasado, pero quizás sólo son muy compatibles, cómo tú y yo.</p><p>La sonrisa de Donghae siempre había sido como un rayo de luz para Hyukjae y en ese momento no era la excepción, su amigo era adorable. Sonrió en respuesta y suspiró al tiempo que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y fijaba su mirada en el techo. La hipótesis de Donghae no era suficiente para explicar lo que había sentido durante días. </p><p>—No es nada como tú y yo, hermano.</p><p>—¿Ah?</p><p>—Lo he visto un par de veces desde el incidente, lo vi hoy en el café —confesó cerrando los ojos.</p><p>—¡Sabía qué me escondías algo, hyung!</p><p>—No entiendo que pasa Hae, no sabía ni qué decir. </p><p>—No importa que sea hyung, soy tu amigo y te voy a apoyar siempre—dijo el menor en un tono más bajo. </p><p>Hyukjae lo sabía, pero escucharlo de la boca de su mejor amigo le dió la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Aunque sentía que había algo más entre las palabras de su mejor amigo, no era algo con lo que pudiera lidiar en ese momento.</p><p>—Hoy en el café fue agradable estar con él, es fácil estar a su alrededor. Agradable.</p><p>Donghae asintió. </p><p>—Quizás sólo tenían que encontrarse—dijo el menor luego de un corto silencio—. Creo que si convives más con él puedes entender por qué te sientes así cuando estás con él. </p><p>Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, Hyukjae  le envió un mensaje de texto a Jongwoon el día siguiente invitándolo a observar la siguiente práctica de su grupo.  </p><p>Hyukjae regresó su mente a la práctica, había invitado a su nuevo hyung a verlo practicar con la intención de ir a comer después y conocerse un poco mejor, pero no había esperado disfrutar tanto de la mirada de Jongwoon sobre él. Le agradó. </p><p>«Quiero que solo me vea a mí » pensó mientras bailaba. La comprensión de eso lo hizo sonrojarse y perder la concentración por un momento haciéndolo casi caer al piso y estropear la coreografía. Hyukjae escuchó la reprimenda de su profesor sin prestar atención, la risa de Jongwoon rompió en la habitación como un estruendo haciendo que el bailarín lo viera directamente a los ojos para sonrojarse aún más. </p><p>«Estoy jodido » pensó.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y espero publicar el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana.<br/>Cuídense y mantenganse sanos por favor ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola, este capítulo quizás contenga errores porque no lo revisé antes de publicarlo. Me muero de sueño pero no quería dejar de actualizar. </p><p>Espero que les guste.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAPÍTULO 5</p><p>Kim Jongwoon podía sentir la mirada  fija en el costado de su cabeza, tan molesta como el golpeteo rítmico del extremo del bolígrafo sobre la madera de la mesa, no era un ruido fuerte, sólo el constante golpe durante toda la clase estaba comenzando a cansarlo. Si el chico quisiera podría ver con su visión periférica a su torturador, pero no le daría esa satisfacción jamás. La paciencia era su virtud. </p><p>Kim Heechul era un depredador, acechaba a su víctima y lentamente hasta hacerla romperse frente a él para darle lo que quería. Pero su paciencia era limitada, si no tenía a su víctima entre sus fauces en un corto tiempo podría pasar al segundo plan de acción inmediatamente. Aunque quizás dependía de su humor. Con Yesung siempre había necesitado de un empujón extra.</p><p>Cho Kyuhyun era consciente de la extraña dinámica que se desarrollaba entre sus amigos desde un par de días atrás, parecía que el único que lo notaba además de él era Ryeowook, pero él nunca diría nada a menos que Yesung estuviera de acuerdo. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que uno de sus hyungs dejara escapar algo, por la forma en la que el estudiante de canto tensaba sus hombros y la mirada de fastidio de Heechul en su rostro, quien se rendiría primero era el mayor de los 3. </p><p>La clase terminó y Jongwoon comenzó a guardar sus cosas con rapidez, era la única clase que compartía con sus dos amigos y ya era la hora de la comida, se había asegurado temprano ese día de pedirle a Ryeowook que comieran solos fuera del campus, ya que ambos tenían un espacio en su horario de dos horas y tanto su hyung como su malvado dongsae apenas tenían tiempo de comer dentro de la universidad antes de su próxima clase. Aunque eran sus amigos si jugaba bien sus cartas podía evitarlos. </p><p>—¿Tienes mucha prisa?—preguntó Kyuhyun con un tono de voz calmado.</p><p>—Quedé con Ryeowook—contestó tranquilamente el cantante guardando su última pertenecia.</p><p>«Maldito traidor», pensó Kyuhyun.</p><p>—Claro—respondió el menor al tiempo que miraba a su hyung de forma extraña.</p><p>—Lo siento, Kyu. ¿Quizás podemos salir los tres después?—contestó el chico ya con su bolso en el hombro.</p><p>—Por supuesto, hyung.</p><p>—Siempre pensando en nosotros, Yesex—dijo Heechul mientras abrazaba al muchacho por la espalda.<br/>—Me refería a Kyuhyun, Ryeowook y yo, Hyung.</p><p>Jongwoon sintió la mirada ofendida de su amigo y escuchó sin mucho interés la risa burlona de Kyuhuyn. Necesitaba salir de ahí, así que se despidió lo más rápido posible y salió del aula sin fijarse mucho en sus amigos. Cuando ya estaba bastante lejos del salón de clases, recibió un mensaje de Wookie, el cual contestó rápidamente antes de pasarse a su segundo chat más reciente.</p><p>Hola, ¿tienes clases esta tarde?, escribió antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, no quería tener otro accidente.</p><p>En el salón de clases, Kyuhyun se apoyó contra la mesa mirando de reojo a su amigo, quién se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Eran los últimos en el salón y tenían media hora antes de sus siguiente clase. En un acuerdo silencioso probablemente se unirían con Siwon y Changmin para la comida.</p><p>—¿Vas a decirme que pasa, hyung?—preguntó el menor.</p><p>—¿Por qué debería decirte algo?—contraatacó el mayor enarcando la ceja.</p><p>—Porque Yesung no te dirá nada. Estoy seguro que ya tiene todo planeado para evitarte. Y sabes que puede hacerlo.</p><p>Heechul miró al otro estudiante de música como estudiándolo, Kyuhyun sólo quería saber lo que sucedía porque le encantaba saberlo todo, pero Yesung era muy sensible y no quería que se sintiera herido. Pero en realidad, Yesung ni siquiera terminaba de entender su situación. ¿Decirle a Kyuhyun ayudaría?</p><p>***</p><p>En la salida de la universidad, Jongwoon se encontró con Ryeowook, quien era un estudiante de primer año. Se habían conocido durante el primer mes de Ryeowook en la universidad, a Jongwoon le había llamado la atención su hermosa voz y cuando el otro chico lo escuchó cantar quedó fascinado con su interpretación. Había sido muy fácil convertirse en amigos, Jongwoon era especialmente cariñoso con las personas que amaba y Ryeowook era bastante receptivo, además de que tenían un entendimiento mutuo inmediato. No fue difícil convertirse en mejores amigos. </p><p>Ryeowook era a menudo muy maduro para su edad, aunque a veces pareciera un chiquillo, sobre todo porque era bastante lindo. Por eso Yesung había optado por hablar con él y buscar entender lo que le estaba pasando. </p><p>Habían acordado ir a un café, para que pudieran conversar sin interrupciones. Así que cuando finalmente se encontraron caminaron juntos unas cuadras entre una conversación tranquila sobre sus clases. </p><p>—¿De qué querías hablar Yesung-hyung?—Preguntó Ryewook cuando el mesero que les había llevado su comida se retiró. </p><p>Jongwoon suspiró, supuso que debió haberse esperado una pregunta tan directa de parte de su amigo.</p><p>—¿Recuerdas a Hyukjae?—Preguntó el mayor, a lo que el otro chico asintió—Me he sentido extraño desde que la primera vez que lo vi.</p><p>—¿Extraño?</p><p>—Como si ya lo conociera.— Ryeowook enarcó una ceja— Es cómo si él siempre debería haber estado a mi lado y finalmente lo esta.</p><p>—Hyung, ¿te gusta ese chico? </p><p>La pregunta de su amigo lo dejó sin respiro. </p><p>—¿Por qué debería gustarme?pregunto Yesung molesto. </p><p>—Lo siento, hyung, no era mi intención...sólo que nunca te ha interesado nadie ¿sabes? Y lo que dijiste…</p><p>—¿Suena como lo que diría alguien enamorado?.</p><p>Ryeowook asintió, vio como su hyung se sumía en su asiento, la tensión en su cuerpo sólo lo hacía ver más pequeño. </p><p>—No es algo malo ¿sabes?—Jongwoon lo miró a los ojos— No importa lo que la gente diga, creo que todos somos libres de amar a quien queramos.</p><p>—Amor, es una palabra muy fuerte…</p><p>—Pero está bien, hyung. Si sólo te gusta o si te enamorarás de él. Lo sabes ¿verdad?</p><p>Jongwoon no respondió, de pronto no podía respirar, miró a los ojos de su amigo y asintió. </p><p>—Lo he visto un par de veces y sé que es él quien se acerca aunque no lo esté viendo. Ni siquiera lo he conocido por más de una semana. </p><p>«Y sólo quiero volver a verlo», pensó el mayor con pesar.</p><p>—Creo que lo descubrirás, hyung. Sólo date tiempo. </p><p>El mayor asintió y comenzó a comer. </p><p>***</p><p>La hora de la cena ya había pasado cuando Jongwoon entró en una de las salas de práctica, había acordado con uno de sus profesores que podía quedarse a practicar ese día hasta tarde siempre y cuando se encargara de cerrar la sala y entregar las llaves antes de irse. </p><p>La sala estaba vacía, así que se sentó en el piano y comenzó a calentar su voz. Fue así como su nuevo amigo lo encontró,</p><p>Hyukjae llevaba unos pantalones deportivos viejos y sueltos y una playera negra lo suficientemente holgada para dejar ver sus clavículas y parte de su pecho sin ningún problema. Su cabello negro estaba mojado y se pegaba a su frente. Se veía bien. Bastante bien.</p><p>—Hola—saludó el chico. </p><p>—Hola… ¿terminó tu práctica?</p><p>—No estaría aquí si no, hyung.—Jongwoon lo miró molesto y el otro chico contestó riéndose.</p><p>—Puedes tomar asiento, si quieres—dijo Jongwoon sin prestarle mucha atención. </p><p>El estudiante de música había cantado antes frente a muchas personas, cantar frente a un sólo chico no debería ser un problema. Excepto que lo era, no era un chico cualquiera.</p><p>Era Lee Hyukjae. </p><p>La melodía comenzó a sonar y Hyukjae estaba seguro que se trataría de una balada melosa. Pero cuando la voz de Jongwoon comenzó a sonar se olvidó de cualquier otra cosa. No era sólo la voz del chico cargada de sentimiento, eran sus expresiones las que le hacían sentir que cada palabra se abría paso en su corazón. No podía despegar los ojos del otro chico, su voz era tan única, tan apasionada. Nunca en su vida había escuchado así. Cuando la canción terminó se sintió profundamente vacío, necesitaba escucharlo por siempre. </p><p>—Es la canción que presentaré al finalizar el semestre—dijo Jongwoon sin ver a los ojos al otro chico. </p><p>Hyukjae se puso de pie sin despegar sus labios mirando fijamente a su hyung a los ojos. Tan negros, tan profundos y en ese momento tan expectantes. </p><p>Jongwoon tragó saliva, sentía como se movía para con el otro chico, rodeado por el silencio de la habitación. Sin darse cuenta estaba a unos pasos del otro chico, estiró su mano para colocarla sobre la mejilla de Hyukjae, había unas pequeñas lagrimas en ellas y las limpió. Se detuvo un momento para detallar el rostro del bailarín, su nariz, su suave piel y sus labios llenos de color y de vida. Tragó saliva. Unos labios llenos y ligeramente abiertos. </p><p>«Podría sólo...», pensó Jongwoon. </p><p>Hyukjae se acercó un poco más.</p><p>—¡YESEX!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol había desaparecido en el horizonte mucho tiempo atrás, el aire estaba refrescando y entraba libremente a la habitación desde la ventana abierta. El mundo seguía girando. Ya no se escuchaba el golpeteo ni la insistente voz de su hyung pidiéndole que abriera la puerta. Por fin el silencio lo rodeaba.</p><p>Había estado escuchando música mientras tanto, intentando aislarse del mundo por un momento. Pero sabía que no podía esconderse para siempre en su habitación aunque lo ansiaba más que nada en ese momento. Finalmente escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, dos golpes simples sin tanta fuerza. </p><p>—¿Hyung?—Era la voz de su hermano. </p><p>Jongwoon suspiró, por un momento intentó convencerse que no cedería ante su hermano pero luego pensó en su pequeño dongsaeng apoyándose en su puerta, preocupado por él. Suspiró. Jongjin y él se molestaban constantemente pero en el fondo siempre se cuidaban mutuamente. Sabía que desde que lo vió entrar al departamento y encerrarse en su habitación se había preocupado. </p><p>La puerta se desbloqueo con un clic pero permaneció cerrada, para Kim Jongjin eso sólo significaba que su hermano estaba afligido, sí Jongwoon hubiera estado molesto lo habría confrontado. </p><p>—¿Hyung?—preguntó el menor cautelosamente. </p><p>Su hermano estaba recostado viendo hacia el pecho sin otro movimiento que su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración. </p><p>—Hyung ¿qué pasa? </p><p>Jongwoon suspiró, no sabía cómo explicarle la situación a su hermano. Pero las cosas con Jongjin siempre habían sido fáciles, lo conocía mejor que nadie. </p><p>—Me gusta alguien—dijo el mayor suavemente.</p><p>—Wow, ¿en serio?</p><p>—Cuando miento, idiota. </p><p>—Nunca te ha gustado nadie antes...tu "novia" no cuenta. </p><p>Jongwoon soltó una risa ligera, seguía sin ver directamente a su hermano, no quería tener que enfrentarse a su hermano, sabía que no reaccionaría mal pero ni siquiera él estaba en paz con su situación actual.</p><p>—Es un chico—susurró y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo.</p><p>Jongjin guardó se mantuvo en silencio asimilando las palabras de su hermano y de pronto estalló en una carcajada. </p><p>—Ya no serás el tío soltero y amargado con mil mascotas ¿entonces?</p><p>—¿Qué demonios, Jongjin?—cuestionó el mayor mientras se incorporaba.</p><p>—Bueno, casi terminas la universidad y no has tenido ninguna relación seria. Así que creí que yo sería el que se casaría y tendría una familia,ya sabes.</p><p>—Eres un idiota. </p><p>—Lo sé—contestó el menor riendo—, y ¿quién es el afortunado?</p><p>—Lee Hyukjae, lo conocí la semana pasada.</p><p>—Wow, si que te lo tomaste en serio ¿eh?</p><p>Jongjin esquivó un cojín dirigido a su rostro y se acomodó mejor en la cama donde estaba sentado.</p><p>—Fue diferente desde la primera vez que lo vi. Es como un imán para mí </p><p>—Iug, hyung—dijo Jongjin con una mueca de asco—. No quiero saber tus intimidades. </p><p>Jongwoon se sonrojó. Recordó cómo unas horas antes había estado a punto de tener los labios carnosos de Hyukjae entre los suyos. </p><p>—¡Oh Jongjin, vete a la mierda!</p><p>—Disculpa por querer mantener mi salud mental intacta. </p><p>—Imbécil. </p><p>—De todas formas, has estado actuando como un adolescente deprimido ¿por qué?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Heechul-hyung no dijo nada?</p><p>—No, ni dejó que Kyuhyun abriera la boca. Cuando se cansó de golpear tu puerta me pidió que me ocupara de ti y salió con Kyuhyun.—Jongwoon tarareo de acuerdo—¿Pasó algo?</p><p>—Casi nos besamos—susurró Jongwoon.</p><p>—¡Hyung!—gritó el chico cubriéndose sus oídos mientras sacudía la cabeza.</p><p>—Tú preguntaste, mocoso. </p><p>El menor le dirigió una mirada indignada. </p><p>Lo—¿Y qué pasó con tu novio? </p><p>—No lo sé, lo aparté y salí de ahí. </p><p>—Eres un idiota Hyung—dijo el menor, su hermano bajó la mirada aceptando su culpa. Jongjin suspiró— Deberías hablar con él y pedirle una cita. </p><p>…</p><p>Lee Hyukjae había besado a un par de personas antes pero nunca se había sentido tan atraído a los labios de otra persona como esa tarde cuando casi besaba al estudiante de música. Había sentido como si fuera algo que debería haber pasado desde el principio. Pero no sucedió y no podía quitarse de la mente el pánico en el rostro del hombre que le gustaba. Todo era complicado. </p><p>Donghae estaba trabajando así que no había forma de contarle a alguien su desgracia. Para él no había sido fácil aceptar que sus sentimientos hacia Jongwoon eran tan diferentes a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido por alguien más. Jongwoon era especial. </p><p>No fue hasta que estuvo a centímetros de su rostro que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería besarlo, no podría precisar el momento en el que esa necesidad comenzó a formarse en su interior, pero cuando se vió apartado de esos labios sintió un pequeño vacío que crecía y crecía. Eso sólo empeoró cuando alcanzó a ver el terror en las orbes oscuras que tanto le fascinaban. Se sorprendió de eso, fue apenas unos segundos pero logró ver una vulnerabilidad que no sabía que existía en Jongwoon, quizás era iluso de su parte creer en que en tan pocos días el cantante pudiera sentir lo mismo que él y no importarle que sus amigos lo descubrieran casi besando a otro tipo. </p><p>Hyukjae suspiró frustrado, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntar sí Jongwoon tenía novia. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era el caso. La forma en la que el estudiante de música lo veía cuando bailaban, cuando cantó y unos segundos antes de ser interrumpidos le decían que él también lo quería. </p><p>«Entonces, ¿por qué corrió?», pensó Hyukjae con pesar. </p><p>Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una notificación de su celular. </p><p>¿Podemos vernos?</p><p>El emisor le había quitado el aliento y el contenido del mensaje casi había logrado que su celular se resbalara de sus manos. Tecleó con rapidez sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón en la punta de sus dedos. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.</p><p>Estaba pensando en ir a tu casa ¿está bien?</p><p>El bailarín sintió cómo el aire escapó de sus pulmones, no era cómo si nunca se hubiera reunido con sus compañeros y amigos en su departamento. Donghee-hyung era un habitual en sus viernes de películas, comida para llevar y bebidas, pero Donghee-hyung era su amigo desde el primer año de universidad y su fácil camaradería era eso, camaradería. Nunca se había sentido frustrado por no poder besar los labios de su hyung, tampoco era que hubiera existido la posibilidad de hacerlo. Quizás con Donghae en alguna fiesta, con alguno de sus hyungs sintiéndose lo suficientemente ingeniosos cómo para castigarlos con eso, pero aunque no había sido especialmente incómodo nunca fue algo que quisiera repetir. Donghae era su mejor amigo, quizás su alma gemela pero en un sentido platónico y estaba feliz con eso. </p><p>Cansado tomó su celular en sus manos y tecleó su dirección. </p><p>Gracias, estaré ahí en media hora. </p><p>Leyó la respuesta de Jongwoon un par de veces antes de contestar </p><p>Te estaré esperando, hyung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quiero pedir una disculpa por actualizar luego de ...no sé cuantas semanas. Entre mi trabajo y mis problemas personales no tenía ánimos de escribir.<br/>Espero que les haya gustado, no lo revisé así que perdón por los errores. </p><p>Espero actualizar el próximo domingo.</p><p>Besos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los signos más relevantes de su nerviosismo era el constante golpeteo de su pie contra el piso, la forma en que su vista se posaba en el reloj de la sala cada pocos segundos y su incapacidad para fijar su vista más de 10 segundos en la pantalla de su celular. Se suponía que estaba vagando en instagram pero no podía ser así cuando ni siquiera prestaba atención a las fotografías. Los gatitos no funcionaban. </p><p>El sonido del timbre lo hizo incorporarse de un salto de su sofá, la expectación le hizo limpiarse el poco sudor de las palmas de sus manos en sus jeans y tragar saliva. Respiró profundamente y avanzó hasta la puerta. Lee Hyukjae era un hombre seguro de sí mismo o al menos le gustaba pensar que lo era, había pasado los últimos años convenciendose que de que era un chico guapo que valía la pena. Así que permitió que el aire llenara sus pulmones y abrió la puerta con decisión. Ningún chico guapo de mirada profunda y presencia sofocante lo iba a intimidar. Necesitaba explicaciones. </p><p>Jongwoon tenía la mirada fija en el piso cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo estremecer, no quería ver el rostro del chico frente a él, estaba seguro que era Hyukjae a pesar de que el bailarín no vivía solo. Lo sabía. </p><p>—Hey—dijo Hyukjae con voz ronca.</p><p>—Hola—respondió el mayor fijando su vista por fin en el rostro del otro hombre. </p><p>Hyukjae lo miró apenas unos segundos antes de moverse a un lado e ingresar a su departamento de nuevo, el estudiante de música lo tomó como una invitación y se adentro al hogar del otro con cuidado, como si fuera un cachorro al que hubieran regañado, cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y se quedó parado en medio del recibidor sin saber qué hacer. </p><p>—¿Quieres algo de beber?—preguntó Hyukjae sin saber qué más hacer.</p><p>—Ah… agua estaría bien, gracias—dijo el mayor frunciendo sus labios. </p><p>—Puedes sentarte. </p><p>Jongwoon vio como el bailarín abría puertas en la cocina y comenzó a vagar su vista por toda la habitación. Había un sillón para tres personas y una televisión no tan grande, varias fotografías adornaban el mueble donde se posaba, todo tenía una sensación muy cálida. Antes de siquiera sentarse el otro chico había regresado con dos vasos de agua,entregó un ok a Jongwoon y se sentó en el extremo más alejado del sillón. El cantante lo imitó dejando un  amplio espacio entre los dos. Ninguno de los dos habló por un momento que se extendió más allá de los deseos de Hyukjae. </p><p>—Lo siento—dijo Jongwoon en voz baja.</p><p>—¿Por qué?—cuestionó el menor con más rudeza de la que pretendía. </p><p> Jongwoon colocó el vaso con agua en la pequeña mesa frente a él, pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros y suspiró. </p><p>—Por haberme ido así...te dejé solo y yo…—Hyukjae asintió y fijó la mirada en sus manos.</p><p>—¿Por qué te fuiste hyung? </p><p>El bailarín no vio cómo el mayor abrió y cerró la boca, como se inclinó poniendo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y cruzó sus manos. Muchos pensamientos inundaron su mente rápidamente. </p><p>—Me dio miedo. </p><p>—Lo sé.—Jongwoon giró para verlo— Estaba escrito en tus ojos, pero ¿por qué? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? </p><p>—Eres el primer chico que he querido besar.—    Aún a la distancia Hyukjae pudo ver cómo sus mejillas tenían un tinte rojizo— En realidad eres la única persona a la que he querido besar. </p><p>Hyukjae no sabía qué hacer con esa declaración, por una parte sentía como un nudo de anticipación se asentaba en su estómago, como sus propias mejillas se sentían más cálidas y su corazón latía más rápido. Pero también sentía tristeza por la implicación de las declaraciones del otro estudiante, él mismo había sentido temor de sentirse atraído por otro chico pero lo había superado rápidamente.  </p><p>—También eres el primer chico que me gusta.</p><p>Los ojos abiertos de Jongwoon con una mueca de completa incredulidad eran una vista entrañable para el menor y comenzó a reírse. </p><p>—Eres un idiota. </p><p>—Lo siento, hyung deberías haber visto tu cara—dijo el bailarín antes de soltar su risa de nuevo. </p><p>—Oye, Lee Hyukjae—dijo el cantante cuando el otro disminuyó su ataque de risa ganándose su atención— ¿Puedo besarte?</p><p>El menor asintió luego de tragar saliva y encajar sus dedos en el brazo del sofá donde estaba apoyado. </p><p>Jongwoon se movió lentamente, cómo si fuera un felino, sin apartar la vista del otro hombre, presionando su presencia tanto como Hyukjae podía recordar de la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca. Jongwoon se sentó frente a Hyukjae, quién ya había girado su cuerpo apra encontrarse, sus rodillas se tocaban y el mayor elevó su mano para colocarla en el cuello, cepillando con sus dedos las hebras negras de la nuca del chico. Hyukjae sintió la anticipación cumularse en su vientre, su piel vibraba con el contacto de los dedos de su hyung y separó los labios con un suspiro cuando sintió el cálido aliento alcanzar su rostro. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos así que las mantuvo aferradas al sofá para intentar perder la sensación de caer que estaba experimentando. </p><p>—Eres hermoso—susurró Jongwoon contra sus labios. </p><p>Hyukjae se perdió en la oscuridad de los ojos que lo veían fijamente, se sentía sumamente expuesto y vulnerable. </p><p>—Hyung…—susurró con reproche pero no pudo decir nada más porque sus labios fueron atrapados por el otro chico. </p><p>Hyukjae era un estudiante universitario que había tenido un par de novias años atrás, incluso había tenido su propia ronda de besos con una chica que no conocía en un club apenas meses atrás. Pero nunca había sentido algo como eso. No era que Jongwoon fuera el mejor besador del mundo, pero la sensación que recorría su cuerpo, su corazón se sentía más grande que nunca. Había una sensación en su cabeza, como una vocecita diciéndole «Por fin».</p><p>Finalmente se separaron, sus ojos se sentían pesados como si apenas pudieran mantenerlos abiertos, apoyaron sus frentes juntas y sonrieron abiertamente. </p><p>Jongwoon suspiró, nada en toda su vida se había sentido tan correcto como ese preciso momento. En algún lugar de su cabeza se preguntó a qué le había tenido tanto miedo en primer lugar. Besar a Lee Hyukjae era cómo estar en casa.</p><p>El mayor presionó un casto beso en los labios de su dongsaeng y lo rodeó con sus propios brazos dejando que la cabeza del bailarín descansara sobre su pecho. </p><p>Horas después, cuando Donghae entró en su departamento encontró a su mejor amigo dormido sobre el regazo de un hombre que reconoció como el chico que había chocado con Hyukjae tiempo atrás. </p><p>…</p><p>Kim Heechul veía Frozen por quinta vez en el mes cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, dijo un ahogado «Adelante», mientras tomaba más palomitas de maíz. Su vista seguía fija en la pantalla, viendo cómo Anna descubría que su príncipe azul era una farsa. </p><p>—¿Hyung?—enseguida levantó la vista de la pantalla. Conocía la voz de niño mimado que su dongsaeng podía utilizar, cuando vio el puchero en el rostro del menor sabía que no estaba equivocado. </p><p>Heechul tomó su computadora portátil y la puso a un lado, le hizo espacio a Yesung y dejó que se acostara a su lado. El mocoso era lindo cuando se lo proponía. </p><p>«Me estoy volviendo blando», pensó, «Culpo a Momo de esto».</p><p>—¿Me vas a decir que pasa o nos quedaremos así hasta que te duermas?</p><p>—Creo que estoy enamorado de Hyukjae. </p><p>Yesung ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, así que el mayor suspiró y tiró al cantante sobre su regazo. Dejó que apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzó  a jugar con su cabello.</p><p>—Todo va a estar bien, Yesung. </p><p>Jongwoon asintió y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la comodidad de su hyung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. <br/>Les mando un abrazo enorme y disculpen por tardar mil años en actualizar.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, tengo años sin escribir así que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier error pueden hacermelo saber.<br/>Trataré de subir un capítulo  cada domingo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>